


Mischief Managed

by chelsaofbakerst (ChelsaOfBakerStreet)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelsaOfBakerStreet/pseuds/chelsaofbakerst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris comforts Darren after the final Harry Potter movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief Managed

“They can drag my dead carcass out of the theater; I don’t think I can walk.”

“Darren, don’t you think you’re overreacting a bit?”

“No. From the moment the title music started I was crying.”

“Darren, you already saw it before.”

“So? It was worse this time! And-and, I’m with you!”

“Darren, come on, we’re the last people in here, let’s go.”

“But Chris” Darren whined, pouting his lip out a bit.

“No” Chris said, standing up and pulling on Darren’s arm. “We’re leaving. Now.”  
\-------------------------  
“Darren, come on, let’s go to bed, sleep the whole thing off, you’ll feel better in the morning.”  
“I feel like a part of me is dead.”

Chris laid a hand on Darren’s arm and slid a hand through his curls slowly. “Dare, Harry Potter means a lot to me too, but we have to keep living, remember, Hogwarts will always be there. Think about it, we will relive it if we ever adopt.”

Darren gave a small smile as he looked up at Chris. “I know babe, still it’s so hard to realize that the franchise is over, like there are no more movies to look forward to.”

“Yeah, but we own them all, and you guys have the musical, please don’t fret.” Chris leaned down and pressed a small kiss to Darren’s lips, softly running his thumb down Darren’s jawline.

Darren sighed into the kiss, pulling Chris down into his lap and grabbing Chris by the waist.

Chris pushed against Darren, sliding a hand into his hair, loose curls wrapping around his fingers. “Chris, it’s just so weird to realize that there will be no more premieres to go to, nothing that the fans will do together.”

“Darren, I’m sure people will have Harry Potter parties, in a few years I bet they’ll bring them back, hell, we can reread the books together if you want.” Chris pressed a soft kiss to Darren’s forehead reassuringly.   
Darren pulled Chris flush with him, their chests touching softly. Darren kissed Chris hungrily, parting the other boys’ lips and sliding his tongue in his mouth. Chris grasped a fistful of Darren’s button down, balling it inside his hand. He pressed into Darren, feeling Darren grow hard beneath him. 

Chris kissed away the single tear that had left Darren’s eye and reclaimed Darren’s mouth in a possessive kiss. He lapped against Darren’s tongue, small jolts of pleasure shooting through his body. Chris slid down the length of Darren’s body, placing himself between Darren’s legs. 

“Chris, what…” Darren began but was caught off guard when Chris ran his fingers along the edge of Darren’s jeans, fingertips barely ghosting across the tanned skin. Chris dipped his fingers lower before undoing the button and pressing a chaste kiss to Darren’s abdomen. Chris unzipped Darren’s jeans and tugged on them as Darren lifted his hips, allowing Chris to slide them down his legs. Chris touched Darren through the soft cotton of his briefs and Darren let out a contented murmur in his throat. 

Chris slid his fingers beneath the band of Darren’s briefs and pulled them down, letting them rest on Darren’s ankles. Chris wrapped a hand around Darren, stroking softly as he watched Darren’s eyes darken with need and want before slowly sinking his mouth over Darren. Darren let out a sharp gasp as he gripped the armrest of the couch, forcing himself not to buck up into Chris’ mouth because, fuck, that felt good.  
Chris sucked a few more times before slowly pulling away, and standing up. 

“Chris” Darren whined, hands grabbing towards the boy in front of him. Chris simply smirked and peeled off his pants and boxers, letting them fall to the floor. He moved back towards Darren, straddling his legs and pressed a hot kiss to his mouth. Darren grabbed Chris by the green and sliver tie around his neck, pulling him closer. 

Chris slid a hand between their bodies, wrapping it around Darren as he pressed into the kiss, rubbing against him. Darren slid a hand slowly down Chris’ back and ass, cupping it slightly before slipping his hand between them too, taking Chris into his hand. Chris arched into Darren’s hand, their paces erratic, breathing heavy. Chris sucked on Darren’s tongue and Darren bit Chris’ neck, hard enough to bruise the skin, but neither cared.   
Darren could feel himself reaching his climax, the heady feeling he always got replacing the sadness at losing a small part of himself in the theater that night. Chris kept going with his steady strokes, watching Darren’s face, sensing that Darren was close and knowing he wasn’t far behind. 

“Fuck Dare” he moaned as Darren arched his hips up, their erections brushing against each other. The friction from that movement sent Darren into his orgasm, the waves of it rippling through his body, causing him to arch upwards again, throwing his head back onto the couch. As Darren released over his hand, Chris felt himself coming too. 

They lay there, chests heaving against one another, pressing soft sweet kisses to the other’s mouth, waiting for the last edges of their orgasm to ebb away. “Drarry” Darren said suddenly, startling Chris.

“What?” Chris asked, peering up at Darren.

“Drarry. You know, Draco and Harry? We’re like Drarry. You-you’re the Draco to my Harry.”

“Except neither I or my father want you dead.”

“Draco never wanted Harry dead, he saved Harry’s life in Malfoy Manor, remember?”

“Yeah but, Harry and Ginny…” Chris trailed off when he caught the look on Darren’s face. “You really ship them don’t you?”

“Oh look at you and your nerdyness, using the word ship.”

“Look who’s talking Mr. ‘you’re like the Draco to my Harry’.”

“Well you are wearing Slytherin colors and I am Harry Freakin’ Potter.”

“Oh shush you.” Chris grinned, laughing at the absurdity of the situation. “You can be the Harry to my Draco any day babe.”


End file.
